The Barney Bunch
The Barney Bunch is an on and off collective of online users, who initially submitted content to Newgrounds, before being kicked out and migrating to YouTube in early 2006 and essentially migrating to VidLii in 2019. The community is on and off; either a scattered collective or a closely bound unit of users, with several waves of new users every few years. The name is meant to reference The Brady Bunch. The group was formed on August 25, 2005 on Newgrounds, and under a year later on YouTube. History Creation Most flash on Newgrounds and videos on YouTube by the Barney Bunch is animated in a simple style, and usually consists of a still picture, and explicit text-to-speech audio. These files are most commonly about Barney the Dinosaur, or Drew Pickles, a character on the children's television program, the Rugrats, although many other children's television characters are used, as well as Ronald McDonald (Referred to as "Penis Clown") and a strange cartoon clown with his penis exposed referred to as "Dick the Clown". They are often portrayed as the worst homosexuals imaginable. Another common Barney Bunch style is having dancing tweened characters with exposed penises with flashing backgrounds and random sounds and music, flashes in this style are usually for file-swaps although this has become increasingly uncommon in the YouTube era. The word "Barney" has been removed from the NG search engine and appears in grey, crossed out. Anti-Barney Bunch Most of the flash by the Barney Bunch was met with displeasure, and several Newgrounds members, in response, created "Anti-Barney Bunch" flash. Most submissions by the Barney Bunch were considered spam, and the term "Barney" has been removed from Newgrounds search engine. However this was done because HiT Entertainment, the owners of Barney and Friends, threatened to file a lawsuit against Newgrounds, not only because of the Barney Bunch's activity. In 2006, the group seemed to disband, and several of the original members of the group were blocked from Newgrounds. On March 7, 2007, a new flash was submitted to the portal, called "BarneyBunch Revival", as well as a web address for the Barney Bunch website. Since then, several more Barney Bunch style flashes have appeared on Newgrounds, and it seemed that the Barney Bunch had returned. Soon after their revival, the group made a successful move to YouTube, where many of their videos from members such as JakeLL (Gay Carl Winslow) and L had in excess of 500 views. Taking a break Meanwhile, on Newgrounds, several BB styled flashes appeared on Clock Day 2007, some of them only to be file swapped into porn videos and random nonsense. It has yet to be confirmed that the BB on Newgrounds was revived again. Barney Bunch claimed to have returned in June 2009, since then they have created a new forum and have spammed the Newgrounds Portal with various file-swaps in the Barney Bunch style. The community continues on YouTube to this day, with various users making vdieos on and off; the last true wave of consistent Barney Bunch content occurred in early-late 2016. 2017 saw drama revolving around a Barney Bunch Wiki. In June 2019, several Barney Bunch users moved to VidLii and regularly post content there. The Destruction Drew Pickles (one of the two leaders of The Barney Bunch) opened a lemonade store in the street of his neighborhood but his brother, Stu Pickles stole his idea of founding a restaurant and he and Harold Berman founded the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but then Drew Pickles tried to get revenge against his brother making a team with Arthur Read, Vladimir Makarov and Pranktin to commit the worst crime in a restaurant never before done. Drew built an animatronic suit and used it to kill 5 children and leave enough clues to blame Stu and Harold. Since then, the 5 children possessed the animatronics and worked trying to kill the security guard everynight. Lusting for even more blood and rape, in 1996, Drew and Arthur Read created five springlock animatronics for The Cum Bucket, and programmed them to molest, kill, and create more of themselves by stuffing their victims into empty suits. However, Drew never expected that all the police in YTP world make a super team to destroy The Barney Bunch. The police located The Barney Bunch's lair near to Austripoff and once they found them, the police made a plan and burned the lair using flamethrowers with all the members inside marking the end of The Barney Bunch forever. After learning that Drew survived the Springtrap suit, in 2009, several surviving members led by Caillou reassembled the Cum Bucket furry springlock suits, and the deceased members are rumoured to possess them, still molesting people to this day. Members Main Members *Drew Pickles (Deceased Founder and turned into an animatronic) *Barney The Dinosaur (Leader) *Ronald McDonald, better known as the Penis Clown (Resigned to form the McDonalds Gang and fight the MickyD Gang) *Dick the Clown (Deceased) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Deceased) *Arthur Read (Resigned) *Cap'n Crunch (Deceased, but pansexual counterpart still alive) *Ned Flanders (Deceased) *The Quaker Queer (Deceased) *Chaz Finster (Deceased) *The Singing Barack Obama Doll (Broken Legs and Arms, Still Alive) *Sangay and Craig Fag (New Members) *Calliou *Ripper Roo, aka the Testicle Kangaroo *The Painter *Tony Little *BJ (also known as Blow Job) *Richard "The Testicle Nazi" Spencer (badly wounded after taking a punch to the face) *The Wiggles *Howard DeVille *Lucky Seven Sampson *Jared Fogle (incarcerated) *Colby the Dick Computer *Psalty the Blue Penis Songbook *Mike Enoch Peinovich *Jason Kessler *Rodrigo Alves *Justin Bieber *The Purple Penis Eater *Binky Barnes *Doug Fuckie *Skeeter Fuckertine *Percy Wiener *Drarney Pickles *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil DeVille *The grape lollipop baby (Rugrats) *Mr. Clean *Shaggy *Scooby Doo *Alexander Cabot *Tinker *Clamhead *Kenneth Sean Carson *Martin Sellner, aka The Penis Nazi *Jabberjaw, the gayest shark in the universe *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Peter Cvjetanovic, the guy who likes using tiki torches as dildis *Batman and Robin (1966) *The Three Stooges *Vanilla Ice *Weegee *Justin Bieber *One Direction (better known as One Erection) *Nathan Damigo *Patrick Casey *The C-3PO Fag-bot *Melvin from Sailor Moon *Fairy Batman *Hugh Neutron *Timmy Turner's Dad Allies *Viacom Inc. *The Wiggles *Josh Brolin *National Policy Institute *McDonalds, Inc. Enemies *Sesame Street Gang *Skodwarde Squad *Ganondork Squad *UNSC *Pube Muppet *Inner Circle (they are not gay rapist, but heterosexual rapist) *The BingBong gang *The Riley Gems Squad Wiki The Barney Bunch also have their own wiki. en.barneybunch.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges. Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Groups Category:Gangsters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Demons Category:Dead Groups Category:RISD Category:LGBT Category:Bullies Category:Pervs Category:Loves Children